


Cheap Thrills

by eden22



Series: Something Just Like This [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, listen it is what it is, them on a line together is hot idk what you want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: Kasperi wasn't sure what he'd expected from being on a line with Auston Matthews. It definitely wasn't this.





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I don't want to talk about it.

_”Fuck,”_ Kasperi bit out as his back slammed against the wall of the hotel room. He barely had the chance to take a breath, air skipping into his lungs, before Auston was back in his space. He wasn’t touching Kasperi, just standing as close to him as possible. Close enough that Kasperi could feel the other man’s breath, hot against his cheek, could feel the heat coming off of his whole body. He wasn’t that much bigger than Kasperi, but in that moment, Kasperi was intently aware of every bit of the two inches and thirty pounds Auston had on him. His shoulders were far broader than Kasperi’s, and standing the way he was, he managed to block out the entire room. Fuck, but he was so turned on he couldn’t even think, and Auston– 

Auston was staring at him, eyes dark and full of shadows in the dim room. Slowly, he raised one hand, fingers cupping Kasperi’s jaw as the pad of his thumb came to rest on the swell of Kasperi’s lower lip. Kasperi’s breath stuttered as everything narrowed down to that single point of contact between the two of them. He wanted to reach out and grab Auston so badly but he still wasn’t completely sure what was going on here, what Auston wanted from him. When he’d grabbed him after dinner and told him that he’d asked Hymie to switch with him, Kasperi had figured that the other man wanted to go over their gameplay from the night while it was still fresh. Talk about being on a line together, or whatever. To be honest, he hadn’t given it too much thought, not until they were in the elevator together, Kasperi’s bag at his feet, and he become abruptly, overwhelmingly aware of the way Auston was looking at him. 

At the way that the air in the elevator seemed to be waiting alongside him to see what would happen next. 

Kasperi had swallowed, had tried to ignore the way that Auston’s eyes flicked down to track the motion. He’d asked him something, something about the game, or their flight in the morning, he couldn’t even remember now, but he remembered the silence afterwards, the silence that Auston hadn’t tried to fill at all. He had tried to ignore the embarrassed flush creeping up the back of his neck, tried to be okay with the silence that thickened between them as they left the elevator and walked towards what was now their room. 

When they entered the room, however, Kasperi barely had the chance to set down his bag before Auston was shoving him backwards into the wall and then invading his space. 

The other man was holding him captive with just the press of his fingers, their gentle weight on his jaw contrasting with the firm, insistent push of Auston’s thumb against his lip. Almost without his permission, Kasperi’s tongue darted out to lick at the tip of Auston’s thumb, barely teasing at the skin pressed into his own. He felt a spike of heat shoot through his stomach at the way Auston twitched at the wet touch of his tongue, at the way Auston swallowed roughly as his grip on Kasperi’s jaw tightened. 

“Your mouth, Kappy…” he started, and Kasperi felt his entire body sway forward as he looked up at Auston. He was looking down at him with a dumb expression on his face and for the first time since the elevator Kasperi finally felt like they were on equal footing, that Auston was just as overwhelmed by what was happening – by what was about to happen – as Kasperi was. 

Auston release his grip on Kasperi’s jaw just enough to slide his thumb forward, Kasperi’s lips parting easily for the digit. Auston pressed it against Kasperi’s tongue, and Kasperi couldn’t help but moan slightly as he instinctively sucked on it. 

“Shit,” Auston swore, and Kasperi had just enough time to feel smug before Auston was continuing. “Your lips, bet you’d look so good with a dick in your mouth baby.” Kasperi didn’t know if that was a request or an observation but either way he pulled back his head, Auston’s thumb smearing spit over his chin as it slipped from his mouth. 

“Please,” he said, and Jesus his voice was already rough, raw with arousal, “let me suck your cock, Matts–” Auston’s eyes widened in surprise, before darkening into something far more predatory.

“Yeah,” Auston said, “fuck baby, yes, whatever you want.” 

Auston’s words were like a dam breaking between the two of them, Kasperi shoving Auston back as Auston tried to toe off his shoes and undo the button on his jeans at the same time. Kasperi was swearing under his breath as his fingers fumbled at the buttons of his shirt, and he heard Auston huff a laugh from ahead of him where he was already pulling off his own shirt on his way to the bed. He got distracted by undressing then, cursing gameday suits under his breath the whole time. By the time he got naked, he was beyond ready to be touching Auston again. Looking up, he almost choked on a breath at the sight of Auston. The other man was also fully undressed, but had obviously had a much easier time with it than Kasperi, because he was already sitting on the bed, lazily stroking his dick as he stared over at Kasperi with dark eyes. 

“Come here,” he said, and Kasperi was helpless to do anything but go to him. As soon as he was within arms reach, Auston reached out and grabbed him, tugging him to stand between Auston’s legs as Auston’s other hand snaked out to cup the back of his head and tug him down. The first press of their lips against each others was sloppy – more sharing air than anything else – but Auston used his grip on his hair to tilt Kasperi’s head just a bit further and then they were finally kissing properly. Kasperi couldn’t help but moan at the wet heat of Auston’s mouth against his, and Auston took advantage of Kasperi’s mouth slipping open to lick inside of it. Auston’s tongue dragged against his own, and Kasperi shivered as his hands reached out for something to anchor himself with and found the hot skin of Auston’s shoulders. The other man bit at his lower lip, tugging it into his mouth and slowly releasing it. 

He wasn’t sure how long they spent kissing, long enough that Kasperi’s back was beginning to ache from bending over Auston when Auston finally broke the kiss. Their lips had barely parted, both of them panting for breath, before Auston detangled his hands from Kasperi’s hair and began pushing down on Kasperi’s shoulders. Kasperi thought about protesting but his body went easily, head swimming with arousal as he sank to his knees, face level with Auston’s cock and _fuck_. It was one thing to see pictures of it or to grab glimpses of it in the locker room, and another thing to have it inches from his face, hard and leaking. Auston was _huge_ , and Kasperi couldn’t help the way that his mouth watered at the sight of him. Without thinking, he reached forward, using the pad of his thumb to wipe up the precome beading at the tip of Auston’s dick. He drew his hand back to his mouth with far more deliberation, licking the liquid off of his finger as he looked back up at Auston through his eyelashes. The other man was looking at him, eyes wide and hungry, and Kasperi couldn’t help the shiver that whispered through him at the weight of Auston’s gaze on him. 

Using one hand to hold Auston’s cock steady, Kasperi leaned forward to lick at the head. He didn’t take him in any deeper, not even when Auston’s hips hitched forward of their own accord. Instead, he kept his touches light, barely teasing at the shaft with his fingers as he dragged his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Auston’s dick before pulling back up to again suck and lick gently at the head. He could hear Auston’s breathing, harsh and loud above him in the otherwise silent room. Opening his mouth slightly, Kasperi let the head of Auston’s cock rest on the plush swell of his lip as he chanced a glance up at the other man. Auston was beginning to look flushed, his skin shining with sweat in the low light of the hotel room as he stared down at Kasperi.

“Jesus,” Auston whispered, keeping one hand on the bed propping himself up as the other reached up to twine in Kasperi’s hair, calloused fingers tugging impatiently on thick curls. Kasperi let the head of Auston’s dick slip inside his mouth, just long enough for him to tongue at the slit and the salty liquid that had gathered there before he again pulled off. Tightening his grip slightly, Kasperi slid his hand up and down the root of Auston’s cock while his tongue teased at the rest of him, licking slowly down the sides and then back over the head of the other man’s dick. When Auston’s hand in his hair gripped tighter, Kasperi decided that he was done with teasing the other man anyways. 

Taking a deep breath and settling himself more comfortably on his knees, Kasperi let one hand drift to grip the hard muscle of Auston’s thigh while the other wrapped more firmly around the base of his dick. He slid his hand up and down the length of Auston’s dick a couple of times just to hear the noise Auston made – half pleasure, half impatient protest – before leaning back in. Opening his mouth, he finally let Auston’s dick slide into his mouth, the head dragging along his tongue as his lips sealed around the thick, hot width. He heard Auston swear above him but it was distant to the feeling of the other man in his mouth, the way that his cock twitched against Kasperi’s tongue when Kasperi’s lips met his fingers where his hand was wrapped around the base of Auston’s dick. _Fuck_ but it had been way too long since he’d had the chance to suck someone’s dick. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this feeling, mouth stretched wide as someone’s thighs trembled beneath his hands. 

“Fuck baby, your mouth,” Auston said, and Kasperi’s eyes flicked upwards to find the other man staring down at him as he began to slowly slide his mouth up and down the length of his cock. Kasperi pulled back to tease at the head before taking him deep again, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. Moving his head faster, Kasperi couldn’t help but groan around the thick press of Auston’s cock sliding into his mouth, tugging an answering moan from the man above him. Kasperi’s hips twitched forward into empty air, and Kasperi could feel how wet he was getting, cock drooling onto the gross hotel carpet. 

“Shit,” Auston said, before suddenly tugging Kasperi back and off of his cock. His dick slid out of Kasperi’s mouth with a wet noise, a string of drool briefly keeping them connected. Kasperi tried not to look too disappointed as he looked up at Auston. 

“Wha–” he started, voice raspy. 

“I want to fuck you,” Auston said, and Kasperi felt his cock, hard and neglected between his legs, twitch. “Baby, Kappy, please, let me fuck you.”

“I don’t…” Kasperi said, hesitant despite his cock’s obvious interest. “That’s not how I normally… I mean–” Auston’s expression shifted into a smirk, and Kasperi was already dreading what he would say before he even opened his mouth. 

“That’s not how you usually do it, huh baby? Don’t worry, I already know. Willy told me all about it.” Kasperi felt his face turning red with embarrassment for the second time that night at the thought of Auston and Willy talking about him. Before he could react any further though, Auston was tugging him upwards, grabbing him by the ass and pulling on him until Kasperi had no other option but to climb into the other man’s lap. He felt himself flush further at the feeling of being manhandled, and tried not to think too hard about the way it sparked heat deep in his stomach as he settled into Auston’s lap. He couldn’t help but twitch when their dicks brushed against each other, biting his lip at the feeling. Auston grabbed another handful of Kasperi’s hair, using it to unceremoniously tug his head down until it was low enough for Auston to put his lips next to his jaw, breath hot on the other man’s ear. 

“Don’t worry baby,” he said, voice a low growl directly into Kasperi’s ear. “I’ll take real good care of you.” Letting go of Kasperi’s hair, Auston’s hands returned to his ass, kneading at the flesh there as he talked. “I’ll give it to you so good baby, just like you deserve. You worked so hard for me tonight Kappy, those fucking goals, did so good.” He paused for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to Kasperi’s jaw before continuing, the filthiness of his words a sharp contrast to the softness of the gesture. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk and then I’m going to do it all over again.” Kasperi was slightly horrified to hear himself moan at Auston’s words, eyes fluttering shut and hips twitching forward of their own accord. 

“That’s right,” Auston whispered, voice going impossibly deeper, “just like that baby. You won’t have to do anything, just lie there and look pretty while I fuck you.” One hand released its hard grip on Kasperi’s ass, trailing downward until Auston could press the dry tip of a finger against Kasperi’s hole. Kasperi shuddered, head dropping down against Auston’s shoulder as he gasped, suddenly finding it hard to breath. Auston hadn’t even done anything yet, but the suggestion of his finger against Kasperi’s hole, the words he was saying, were enough to have Kasperi trembling. He _wanted_ in a way he hadn’t ever before and even though he was more than a little bit nervous he couldn’t stop himself from moaning, couldn’t stop the words that rose unbidden from deep inside him from slipping from his mouth. 

“Please,” he said, voice shaky as he tucked his head more firmly against the side of Auston’s neck. “Please.”

“Please what?” Auston said, the bastard. Kasperi bit his lip but in the end the heat coiling in his stomach won out over anything else.

“Please,” he repeated. “I want it. Please.” He hesitated, but when Auston didn’t say anything, he continued, giving in that final bit without further pause. 

“Fuck me,” he said. 

Kasperi could sense Auston’s smile more than see it, as the other man paused in playing with his ass for a long moment before going right back to squeezing the increasingly tender flesh. 

“Yeah, that’s it baby,” he said directly into Kasperi’s ear. “You’re gonna look so pretty opening up for my cock, I’ll give it to you so fucking good.” He paused then for a long moment, long enough for Kasperi to start getting a bit nervous.

“Um–” was about all that he managed to get out, however, before Auston was moving. Both of his hands gripped Kasperi’s hips with a bruising force as he stood, swinging Kasperi around so that the other man landed on the bed on his back, the air forced from his lungs with the impact. Auston crawled onto the mattress after him, hovering above Kasperi and staring at him, eyes dark with lust. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, eyes skimming across Kasperi’s body in a way that made Kasperi half-want to hide from the attention. Still, he forced himself to hold still as Auston’s eyes devoured him head to toe, though he couldn’t help but twitch slightly when Auston raised one hand to trail his fingers lightly down Kasperi’s chest as well. “Kappy,” Auston said, and then ducked down to kiss him, licking into his mouth. Kasperi arched into the kiss, hungry for it, for the wetness of Auston’s mouth and the way he just moved Kasperi where he wanted him. Kasperi moaned into the space between them when Auston pulled back slightly to bite at his lip. His hands rose of their own accord to grip the sides of Auston’s head, fingers tangling in his hair even as Auston continued to control their kiss, Kasperi just along for the ride as he groaned beneath him. 

Kasperi could feel Auston’s shoulders shifting strangely, but he didn’t pay any attention to it, until suddenly there was something wet and very cold sliding down his ass. Letting out a muffled noise of surprise, Kasperi broke the kiss to look down the length of his body where one of Auston’s hands had disappeared between his legs. He could feel his face heating further as he felt one of Auston’s fingers rub through the lube smeared across Kasperi’s taint. Auston was looking down between them as well, as his finger pressed up against Kasperi’s entrance. Kasperi was panting, his own breaths far too loud in his ears. Auston wasn’t even inside of him yet, but _god_ did he want him to be. He jumped when Auston suddenly nipped at the lobe of his ear. 

“You ready?” he asked. Kasperi didn’t know if he was actually but he nodded his agreement anyways. Auston made a pleased noise, moving his head down to bite at Kasperi’s neck as the pressure of his finger against Kasperi’s hole increased and increased until suddenly his entrance opened up beneath the pressure, and Auston’s finger was sliding inside of Kasperi. Kasperi gasped at the sudden intrusion, the sensation familiar and completely foreign at the same time. Auston paused for a second before beginning to move the finger in and out of Kasperi, going slightly deeper with every push inside until his finger was finally as deep as it could go and Kasperi was gasping and shaking beneath him. 

“Fuck Kappy,” Auston whispered into Kasperi’s hair. “You’re so fucking tight.” He kept thrusting his finger in and out of Kasperi as he talked, faster now. “Gonna feel so good when I get inside you baby.” Kasperi moaned, and Auston echoed him, licking at the spot on Kasperi’s neck that he’d been biting at. “Gonna add another finger now okay baby? You ready?” Kasperi could barely get himself together enough to nod but it was enough for Auston who pulled out his finger, smearing more lube around before pressing back inside with two. Kasperi gasped, back arching slightly at the sudden increase in width sliding slowly inside of him. Auston slid his fingers slowly in and out a few times, letting Kasperi get used to them, before he began working him open in earnest, scissoring and twisting and pulling startled gasps and moans from Kasperi. Kasperi was staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide and panting at the new sensations that were sparking through his body. His one hand was clenching at the sheets, while the other was wrapped around Auston’s bicep, knuckles white with how hard he was holding onto the other man. Auston either hadn’t noticed or just didn’t care, eyes now fixed on the spot where his hand was working between Kasperi’s legs. 

“God, Auston, can you–” Kasperi started, but cut himself off with a moan when Auston pulled his fingers out. He made an annoyed noise as he rotated his wrist, looking down at Kasperi with a considering expression. “What–”

“Turn over,” Auston said, pushing at Kasperi’s hip to force him to roll over onto his stomach. Kasperi went easily enough, though he couldn’t help but frown at the treatment. “The angle was killing my wrist,” Auston said before Kasperi had the chance to complain, and he looked back over his shoulder in time to see Auston settle so that he was sitting in between Kasperi’s spread legs. He nudged his knees against Kasperi’s to force him even wider, and Kasperi flushed at the sight of Auston sitting between his legs, his hard cock jutting out from his body as Kasperi opened his legs wider and wider. Auston caught Kasperi’s eyes, and smirked, sliding his fingers back inside of him without warning and Kasperi couldn’t help but gasp as he dropped his forehead down to the mattress. The good part of being on his stomach, he quickly discovered, besides giving his dick something to rub against, was that he could muffle his moans into the sheets, twisting his hands into the blankets and biting at them when Auston slid a third finger into him. His entire body was shaking and he felt so fucking full, and yet he couldn’t help but roll his hips backwards, seeking out more, chasing the feeling of Auston inside of him. 

“Hey, calm down baby,” Auston said, his voice suddenly very close, and Kasperi looked back to see Auston leaning down over him, his eyes dark as he stared down at him. “I told you, I’ve got you.” 

“Please,” Kasperi said, and he didn’t know what he was even asking for but that didn’t seem to matter because Auston was leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder blade anyways. 

“I know baby, I know.” Auston’s fingers disappeared again, but this time only for a second before they were replaced with the feeling of something even thicker pressing against Kasperi’s hole. Kasperi’s hips jerked forward as his body instinctively sought to move away from the cock attempting to press into him but there was nowhere to go, and with a final hitch of Auston’s hips, his dick began to slowly slide inside of Kasperi. 

He was panting into the sheets, could feel the damp air blowing back into his face as his back arched forward and his hands formed claws in the blankets. Auston was _huge_ , was inescapable, was all consuming as he slowly pushed his way inside of Kasperi. He could feel the sensations sparking haywire through his nerves, as if his body was too overwhelmed by what was happening to it to tap the proper receptors. He swallowed, throat working dryly as he stared blankly at the white hotel sheets in front of him. Auston’s lips brushed his shoulder and Kasperi twitched in surprise. It felt like it took a lifetime before Auston finally paused, his hips flush to Kasperi’s ass, his cock completely inside of Kasperi. Kasperi was breathing as if he’d just finished a shift on the PK, trembling as he closed his eyes and moaned against the experience of feeling so incredibly fucking full. He had had no idea he could even feel like this. 

“Kappy?” Auston’s voice came from above him as if through a fog, and he twitched. “Baby? You good if I move?” Kasperi was nodding before Auston even finished talking, uncaring of the way that it made Auston laugh, so long as it made him–

Kasperi gasped, eyes flying open in surprise as Auston pulled his cock almost all the way back out before sliding right back in. He didn’t waste any time before building to a steady pace and _fuck_. Auston felt huge sliding in and out of him and Kasperi could only pant and clutch at the blankets beneath him as he was rocked back and forth. When Auston finally grazed his prostate, Kasperi’s forehead fell to the mattress as he gasped, eyes screwing shut and mouth dropping open at the feeling that sparked through him, a wave of pleasure so strong it stole all the air from his lungs. Auston’s grip tightened on Kasperi’s hips, fingers briefly digging into the soft flesh there before he began to speed up. 

He wasn’t hitting that spot inside of Kasperi every time, but he was hitting it enough to have Kasperi gasping and shaking beneath him. Kasperi couldn’t kept track of everything that was happening, only able to focus on a single detail at a time: the smack of Auston’s thighs against his own, the feel of the calluses on Auston’s fingers curled around the soft skin of Kasperi’s hips, the choked, breathy little noises that Auston was forcing out of his mouth. It was overwhelming, how much Auston was consuming him, above him, inside of him, behind him, his words snaking inside Kasperi’s ears to conquer him completely. 

“God,” Kasperi gasped out, surprised to hear how thready his voice was as Auston slammed into him again and again. “God, Auston, _please_.”

“Yeah baby,” Auston said, and thank god it wasn’t just Kasperi because Auston sounded just as strung out, just as wrecked by Kasperi as Kasperi was by him. “I got you baby, don’t worry, I’ll take such good care of you.” Auston punctuated his words by thrusting into Kasperi _hard_ , forcing broken little grunts out of Kasperi’s mouth. “You like that huh baby? Like it when I give it to you hard?” Kasperi didn’t speak, refused to respond to that, but he couldn’t help the way his fingers twisted in the sheets when Auston suddenly started hitting his prostate with unerring accuracy. The fucking bastard. 

Auston had kept his pace steady despite speeding up, and the sound of their skin smacking together was loud in the otherwise quiet room, punctuated only by Auston’s grunts of exertion and the helpless noises dripping from Kasperi’s mouth. Auston’s cock felt incredible as it slid in and out of Kasperi, forcing him open anew every time and sending pleasure twisting through him. Every part of him was focused on the feeling of Auston inside of him, the magnetic heat and thickness of him.

“Fuck, yeah,” Auston said from above him, “just like that baby, you look so good split open on my cock, taking it so pretty. Shame you don’t take it more often, it suits you.” Auston paused, shifting behind him, and then suddenly he was pulling out. Kasperi couldn’t help but whimper at the loss. He had barely managed to begin to turn his head to glare at Auston before the other man was once again flipping him over. It wasn’t as smooth as last time, their legs tangling and forcing both men to pause and rearrange themselves, Kasperi painfully aware the entire time of just how empty he felt. Kasperi’s entire chest flushed red when the other man finally settled between his legs, gripping his ass to spread him open and slide back inside of him without further ceremony. Auston didn’t wait for Kasperi to adjust, just picked right back up where he had left off, slamming in and out of him.

“Fuck,” Kasperi bit out. He hadn’t thought that this could get any more intense but he had been wrong, as he was now more aware than ever of the full weight of Auston’s attention on him. Auston’s expression was focused as he looked down at Kasperi, something of the way he had looked at Kasperi on the ice before slicing him the puck across the ice lingering in his eyes. Kasperi had always been aware of how much focus Auston was capable of giving to one thing, but he was far more familiar with watching Auston apply it to his hockey. It was overwhelming to have it focused on him instead, the same man who had retooled his shot multiple times just to make sure that no goalie could predict him determined to make Kasperi come undone. Auston’s eyes stayed intent on Kasperi’s face even as his grip on his hips half-raised Kasperi’s ass off up off the bed as the other man built back up to a steady pace. 

“So good for me,” Auston panted out, sweat running down his chest as he snapped his hips, his cock sliding deeper and deeper inside of Kasperi. “So good for me baby.” Kasperi groaned, one hand raising to tangle in his own hair as his other twisted in the sheets. The drag of fabric against the overheated skin on his back as he slid back and forth across the bed was just another sensation in and overwhelming catalogue of them. Auston felt so good inside of him, forcing Kasperi open for him, splitting him open again and again. When he found Kasperi’s prostate again, Kasperi couldn’t help the noise that fell from his open mouth, tangling with the panting breaths from both men that filled the air.

Releasing one of Kasperi’s hips made Auston’s rhythm falter slightly but that didn’t matter much when he was suddenly, finally, using that hand to grab ahold of Kasperi’s aching cock where it was lying red and leaking on his stomach. A broken noise tore its way out of Kasperi’s throat without his permission as his back arched into Auston’s touch, his hips thrusting forward. 

“Yeah that’s it, just like that,” Auston said, hips moving faster and faster, the thick length of him sliding in and out of Kasperi and making him dizzy. “Come on baby, come for me. Show me that you’re just as good as he is.” 

It was probably a bit fucked up that that was what did it for Kasperi, the vaguest of reference to the man whose absence they’d both been ignoring, but it didn’t really matter because either way he was coming, stripping his stomach with thick white streaks. He could hear himself making unfamiliar little gasping noises as pleasure shuddered through his body. He was vaguely aware of Auston still shoving in and out of him with increasing urgency but he was too occupied with the floating feeling that had taken hold of his entire body to really pay much attention. He was verging on oversensitive by the time that Auston’s thrusts begin to loose their carefully measured length, and he couldn’t help but whimper as Auston’s grip turned bruising. Auston snapped his hips forward one, two, three more times before he groaned and Kasperi could feel his dick twitching where he was buried as deep inside of Kasperi as it was possible to be. Auston ground his hips against Kasperi’s ass as he worked through his orgasm, panting above him. Kasperi watched through half-lidded eyes as Auston’s eyes slipped shut as he finally stilled. They stayed like that for a long moment, Auston still buried inside of him as they both sought to steady their breathing.

“Shit,” Auston finally said, dropping his forehead to Kasperi’s shoulder, and Kasperi shifted uncomfortably as Auston’s softening cock slipped out of his hole with the movement. Auston laughed, a breathy, unfamiliar sound. “Sorry,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to Kasperi’s shoulder before rolling off of him. He left his arm slung over Kasperi’s chest though, their legs still tangled together, and Kasperi never would have guessed at him being a cuddler. 

Willy had never said anything about it, anyways. 

“Good game baby,” Auston said from where his face was pressed into the side of Kasperi’s arm, and Kasperi couldn’t help but flush at the praise as he tried not to wonder if this was what playing on Auston’s line was always like.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is going to be a series, because if you're going to be garbage, might as well commit to it eh?
> 
> Also, the reason Kappy is so familiar with what Auston's dick looks like is because Willy is constantly showing him the snaps Auston sends him thanks for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
